


crazy in love

by yikuaitianbing711



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikuaitianbing711/pseuds/yikuaitianbing711





	crazy in love

Crazy in love  
——Got me looking so crazy right now.  
因为心情极度糟糕，所以连走到红灯区里都没意识到。  
佐助看着面前向他发出邀请的男人，只挑了一下眉，就跟着他进了附近一条幽深的巷子里，当两人的身影被墙壁的阴影覆盖时，佐助被抓起一只手腕，抵在了那面墙上。  
“宝贝，你看起来可真迷人。”喷出的酒气比身上散发出来的更浓烈了几倍，“我以前好像并没有见过你。”  
“我只是一个普通的money boy，如你所见。”佐助慢慢抬起眼神，嘴角勾出一个弧度。  
“可我觉得你一点都不普通。”男人笑起来，醉态的笑，“那么，要和你共度一晚需要多少钱？这样的脸蛋倾家荡产都值得。”  
佐助将食指抵在那人靠近他脖颈的唇上，“不，很便宜的。”食指一点点向下移动，男人很享受似的眯起了眼睛。  
“只需要……”指尖停留在凸出的喉结上。  
“你的一条命。”原本慵懒的眼神立即变得凌厉，调情的手捏住下颌，手腕翻转，随着清晰的骨骼断裂声，那人已无力地躺倒在地上。  
佐助只瞟了一眼，便迈开步子离开了。  
一个以向未成年兜售毒*品而谋取利益的帮派分子，佐助当然不会觉得自己是怀抱着扫除社会毒瘤这种正义感而杀了他。  
在自己心情糟糕的时候来招惹他，就该死。  
不过想想他自己的身份，这种行为更合理的定义应该是黑吃黑吧，在走出巷子时佐助轻笑了一声。  
只是他现在依然漫无目的。  
隐约听到了音乐声，还是欢快的圆舞曲，佐助望过去，声音来自一座音乐喷泉，而透过被灯光映射的绚丽水幕，佐助看到了自己应该去的地方。

“佐助少爷没有再发来联络，也没有找到他的行踪。”  
鼬听着管家的汇报，微皱起眉。  
佐助是被派出去执行暗杀任务，三天前收到联络消息任务已经完成，人却迟迟没有回来，现已确定目标人确实死亡，但佐助不知所踪。  
“佐助少爷会不会是知道了……”管家时刻保持严肃的脸上此时显露出担忧。  
管家的话虽然没有说完，但鼬知道他所指的是什么，但是比起那件事，他现在更担忧佐助的安全，因为从开始接任务起，今次是佐助第一回逾期不归。  
会不会是在任务中受了伤？所以没法回来？还是说被围困在哪里了？虽然他相信佐助的实力，但是谁都不能保证意外不会发生。  
“不必担心，已经让止水去调查，您早些去休息吧。”鼬安慰道，这位老管家从他祖父时期就为宇智波家服务，管理着庄园的大小事务，尽职尽责，也是从小看着他和佐助一起长大，鼬已经把他当作家人一样，并尊敬着。  
也是唯一知道他和佐助之间另一层关系的人，其实老人家对此颇为无奈。  
鼬扶着额头，闭上眼用拇指揉着不停跳动的太阳穴，明天的日程安排有一个小型的聚会，是必要的社交活动，尤其对于现在这样的敏感时期。  
如果到明天晚上之前还没有佐助消息的话，他有必要亲自调查一下了。

米迦勒赌场是举世闻名的豪华赌场，附设于米迦勒酒店，整幢建筑属于巴洛克式风格，外观看起来端庄雅致，内里极尽奢华，红墙雕壁，流苏织毯，璀璨如炬的水晶吊灯悬挂其中，辉映着镀金的铃兰花雕，更显富丽奢华。  
在这里，有人可以从流浪汉一夜之间身家过亿，也有原本在富豪榜上的人变得身无分文。人们常开玩笑说，这里不应该叫米迦勒，应该叫萨麦尔——堕落天使的名字。

鼬从车上下来时，前广场的音乐喷泉刚好开始新一轮的循环。  
聚会地点是楼上的一间宴会厅，鼬进入房间时，里面的气氛已经相当活跃了。  
“鼬先生，您终于来了。”一个坐在赌桌前的男人站起身来致意，其他人也都停下来原本的活动，站起身向鼬问好。  
这些人都是各帮派的首领，而鼬作为地区最大的黑手党家族宇智波家的首领，自然会受到这些人的敬畏，尽管有些人也许只是表面上的。这样的聚会一般每隔一段时间都会举行一次，并非正式的生意谈判，只是为了所谓的“交流感情”，实则是互相试探，毕竟都是为了各自利益才聚集到一起，并没有什么信任而言。  
“鼬先生不来一局么？”瘸子帮的首领在赌桌后发出邀请，鼬的眼神看过去，回答停顿了2秒。  
“我的赌运向来不怎么好呢。”  
他发现赌桌后的荷官是佐助，穿着赌场常见的兔女郎服装，于是愣了2秒。  
而佐助根本没有看向他。  
作为家族杀手军团的一员，佐助的身份是绝对保密的，一方面为了家族利益，另一方面也是为了他自身的安全，在最初的惊讶后，鼬没有再流露出其他任何不必要的神情。  
鼬果然如他所说，没几局便输光了筹码。  
“再一次证明了我不适合赌。”鼬露出一个无奈的笑容，站起身走向一旁的沙发。与此同时瘸子帮的首领也回身揽了佐助坐到沙发上，面对着鼬。  
瘸子帮的首领身材高大魁梧，略长的卷毛在脑后扎成一个小辫子，脸上留着被他本人称为性感象征的八字胡，壮硕的臂肌像是要撑破衣袖，于是被他揽在怀里的佐助显得娇小无比。  
“这么可爱的宝贝我以前为什么没见过？”瘸子帮的首领说道，揽在佐助腰侧的手不停地来回摩挲着。  
“我刚来不久。”佐助抬起靠在他肩上的头，用略带兴奋的眼神看着他。  
鼬觉得太阳穴又开始突突地跳。  
“能告诉我对面那位大人是谁么？”  
“宇智波家知道么？”  
佐助点点头，“黑手党家族。”  
“那位是宇智波家的首领鼬先生。”  
“哇哦。”佐助发出小小的惊呼，然后睁着好奇的眼睛看着鼬。  
这是见面以来两人的第一次对视。  
佐助又转过头来，看向瘸子帮的首领，“您有没有觉得，我和鼬先生有几分相似？我是指相貌上。”语气神态都带着难以掩饰的天真和兴奋。  
瘸子帮首领来回对比一下，“感觉已经不是有几分了，确实很像啊。”  
“在我进来看到你时，我就觉得你和我很像，我简直都要怀疑你是不是我失散多时的弟弟了。”鼬也开口，有些带着玩笑的语气。  
“能成为您的弟弟一定很幸福。”佐助看着鼬的眼睛说，“我可以坐到您的旁边么？”  
佐助这个明显忽略了身边人的请求有些不合适，瘸子帮的首领开口：“小宝贝，看来你不了解鼬先生。”  
“哦？佐助露出疑惑的表情。”  
“鼬先生的绅士风度就和他的宇智波的身份一样有名。”  
“是吗？”佐助已经站起身，“但也许我会成为不一样的那个。”俏皮的眨了下眼睛，佐助坐到了鼬的身旁。  
“是不是呢鼬先生？”甜美的笑容让人无法拒绝。  
“你已经是不一样的那个了，宝贝。”鼬挑眉。  
瘸子帮的首领见状便起身离开，准备勾个新侍者寻欢作乐。  
“为什么不回家？”鼬压低声音说，但是面上依然保持惯常的微笑。  
“回家？回哪？我现在只是米迦勒的一个荷官。”佐助一边倒酒，一边压低声音回道。  
“今晚和我回去。”鼬接过佐助递来的酒杯。  
“我不。”两人碰杯，佐助一饮而尽。  
“见到我，自然就会带你回去。”鼬也喝了一口，“如果你真不想的话，明知道我会来这里，你为什么还选进这间包房？”  
“见你不代表我要回去。”佐助放下酒杯靠在沙发上。  
“见我你就必须回去。”鼬也放下酒杯，一手扣住佐助的腰，将他压在怀里。  
佐助开始挣动。  
“不要乱动，我不介意现在就给你扒了。”平淡的语气，被压低的声音，但依然有一种不容反抗的气势。  
佐助盯着鼬平静无波澜的眼睛，想着不能就这么妥协。  
“我也不介意。”说完还凑近鼬的脸吹了一口气。  
鼬的手抓住佐助身后圆圆的兔子尾巴，用力一提，连接的布料卡入臀缝，来回摩擦。  
“唔……”佐助咬住下唇止住脱口而出的呻吟。鼬的手指又顺着边缘伸进去，隔着一层薄薄的黑丝爱抚着他的私密处。  
鼬知道他的每一处敏感地，他的身体开始不住的颤抖。  
佐助把脸埋进鼬的肩窝，另一只抓住鼬的手让他停下动作。  
“你不是有名的绅士风度么？”佐助一边喘息一边说。  
“但你是不一样的那个。”鼬低头在佐助耳边说，并轻轻地咬了一下佐助的耳尖。  
佐助深呼出一口气。  
“你停手，我听你的就是了。”  
“这样才对。”鼬抽出手，并帮佐助整理了一下服装，直到聚会结束佐助一直跟在鼬的身旁。

如果现在把他带走，这个举动对鼬来说并不太合适，所以佐助想了想问道：“我们去哪个房间？”  
鼬确实早已派人在酒店开了房间，“跟我走。”  
两人进入房间之后，鼬甩了外套，坐到了沙发上。  
而佐助直接仰躺在床上。  
鼬抽出一支烟，点燃，“为什么不回家？”吐出的烟雾散在空气里。  
“你现在还有时间关系我啊。”佐助翻身侧躺，面对着鼬，“不是应该准备你的婚礼了么？和……我想想……”眼神上飘。  
“参议院主席的女儿！”佐助的声音提高了一度，看着鼬，眼里闪着兴奋的光，像是在炫耀自己说出了正确答案。  
“所以你就不回来了？”相比鼬的语气依然平淡无波澜。  
“这么说你是承认了？连反驳都没有，原本我心里还抱有一丝幻想的。”复又垂下眼，字里行间难掩失落之意。  
“然后你就跑到这里来，做一个兔女郎荷官？”  
“我的爱人背叛了我，我还有什么理由回去。”  
一时沉默，鼬闭上眼，仰头靠在沙发的靠背上。  
“我是你哥哥。”  
“呵呵。”佐助冷笑，“对，你是我哥哥，无论我们上过多少次床，你也只是我哥哥。”最后两个字语音咬得极重，像是在强调一样。  
“还是说，我们上床对你来说只是单纯地泄欲？”  
“也不对，你应该不需要，你是有名的绅士。”  
佐助说出的每一句话都带着刺，仿佛刺伤鼬能得到快感一样。  
整个房间再一次陷入沉默，佐助起身下床。  
“我走了。”停顿一下，“不会再回来。”  
鼬坐直身体，看着佐助一步一步走向门口。  
“家族是你想脱离就能脱离的么？”  
佐助停下脚步，微扬头看向鼬的方向。  
“如果我想，我有一千种方法让你找不到我。”此时他距离门口不超过十步远。  
将手中的烟按灭在剔透的水晶烟缸里，鼬也站起身，走向佐助。  
“如果我想，我也有一千种方法让你出不去这个门。”  
说完已经站在佐助面前。  
佐助自6岁起便一心接受成为军团杀手的训练，而相对的，鼬一直在思考如何成为家族首领。  
但即使如此，在过去两人因为各种原因交过的几次手中，佐助都是完败。  
止水曾经说，鼬不作杀手真是太可惜了。  
两人注视着彼此，时间和空间感都模糊了。  
还是佐助先出手，结果最后被鼬用皮质腰带束缚双手，夹带着扔回了床上。  
佐助自是一脸的不服气，鼬站在床边，居高临下的看着他。  
“兔女郎的装扮也很适合你。”边说边顺手解开了衬衫领口处的两颗扣子。  
“不过……”鼬一手拉过佐助被束缚的双手压在头顶，身体附上来。“我觉得不穿会更好。”另一只手顺着脊柱线摸到上衣的拉链，缓缓的一拉到底。但由于兔女郎的衣服是连体的，所以脱下来并不那么容易，衣服褪到膝弯处时，佐助配合的抬起了双腿，却是绞住了鼬的身体，然后发力，于是两人的位置彻底翻转。  
佐助把衣服脱下扔一边，身上只剩内裤和吊带袜，分腿骑在鼬的身上，低头凑近鼬的嘴唇。  
“留我在家你会后悔的，只要我看见那女人，就一定会杀了她。”说罢伸出舌头细舔起鼬的唇。  
佐助很少会露出狠戾的目光，执行任务时多半是冷漠的表情。鼬感觉此时伏趴在他身上的佐助就像一只充满攻击性的小兽，浑身散发着杀气。  
鼬伸手按住佐助的后脑，并勾着佐助的舌开始接吻，佐助的舌头在鼬的口腔里毫无章法的乱搅，两人的吻变得像撕咬一般，逐渐扩散开的咸腥味只会更刺激着神经，豪华的套房内只听得啧啧的水声。  
直到佐助承受不住窒息感，两人的吻才结束，佐助伏在鼬的肩膀上大口大口地喘着气，呼吸刚平复些就起身开始解鼬衬衫上的扣子，只是他现在双手被缚，解起精巧的扣子着实费力，于是在几次失败的尝试后索性开始用牙齿扯掉扣子。当佐助吐出的最后一颗扣子落在地板上后，一直一言不发的鼬叹了一口气。  
“我原本还挺喜欢这件衬衫的，可惜了唔……”  
鼬的话戛然而止，在佐助一口咬住他的喉咙时。  
佐助很快松了口，接着像是安抚般的用舌尖舔着留有齿痕的地方。  
“哥哥，你的废话有点多的不像你了。”  
“所以玩闹就到此为止了。”  
鼬翻身，重新将佐助压在身下，一手卡住佐助下颌防止乱动，另一手的食指指尖顺着脖颈到锁骨一路描绘着佐助的肌肤，最后停在胸前的红豆上，先是用指肚在乳晕上打着圈，然后开始揉捻乳首，小小的乳珠在刺激下很快充血挺立。  
鼬看着佐助咬着下唇忍耐的模样并不是很满意，于是松了钳制他的手，从下颌开始吮吻，所经之处无不留下青红的吻痕，在佐助雪白肤色衬托下更显妖艳。   
“唔……”  
在鼬将他另一边的乳珠含入口中时，佐助终于没忍住而呻吟出声，乳尖被牙齿咬住轻轻地拉扯，适当的疼痛感刺激着神经，和快感混合在一起根本无从分清。  
轻舔一番后，鼬的舌尖开始缓缓下滑，佐助不由自主的挺起腰身，像是迎合一般，到下腹处时鼬直起身，留下了一道长长的水渍。  
佐助穿着贴身的三角内裤，所以勃起的下身非常明显，前端的地方，布料已经阴湿了一块。  
“这么兴奋了？”连裤袜的扣子一个一个的弹开。  
“我们多久没做了？”鼬问的很不经意。  
佐助没回答，但是心里有答案，由于执行任务前会禁欲，所以距离上次做爱已经过了一个月零五天，这对于两个正直青年的人来说，已经很久了。  
何况，原本两个人就对彼此的身体渴望至极，这份渴望于情欲之中，又超脱情欲之外，只是两个人都没承认过罢了。  
佐助的内裤被脱下扔向一边，粉嫩的玉茎在空气中颤巍巍地挺立着，鼬用手掌包裹住，缓缓地上下撸动，顶端吐出的爱液已经让柱身变得湿滑，每次动作都带着咕叽咕叽的水声。  
“哈啊……啊……嗯……”  
最为敏感脆弱的地方被爱抚着，佐助开始放声的呻吟起来，脸颊已泛起情欲的潮红，胸膛也随着喘息骤起骤伏。  
鼬勾起嘴角，停止了撸动，用拇指骚刮着铃口，看着它一股一股的吐出蜜液，然后涂在了另一只手的手指上，并向佐助的后穴处探去。  
先是在四周逡巡，而后一点一点的挤入，肠道内紧致燥热，进出并不顺畅，为了使佐助放松，鼬握住他前端的手又开始动作起来，另一边屈起手指寻找着佐助的敏感点。  
应该就是这里了，鼬轻轻按压着肠壁，佐助身体一凛，没几下就勾着脚背射了出来，滚烫的精液喷在了两人的胸前。  
“宝贝，你太快了。”鼬在愣了一下后评价道，然后抽出了还停留在佐助体内的手指。  
佐助伏在被子上大口的喘着气，从射精的余韵中缓过来后准备起身，但被鼬压下去了。佐助把绑着的双手举到鼬的面前。  
“解开。”此时他眼角泛红，嘴唇被吻得微微肿起，汗湿的头发贴在脸颊两侧，胸前除了吻痕就是精液，整个人已经乱糟糟。  
“不跑了？”  
“你希望我这样跑出去？”  
“我说过，无论你什么样子，我都不希望。”鼬解开了皮带扣。  
“让我起来。”佐助活动了一下手腕开始试图推鼬的肩膀，但是刚刚高潮完的他并没有多少力气。  
“做什么？”虽然这样说着，但是鼬还是扶着佐助坐了起来。  
佐助直接把手伸向鼬的裤链，拉开，掏出半勃的性器，也没再说什么便伏下身低头含了进去。  
佐助听到鼬的抽气声，更卖力的吞吐起来，感受着嘴里的东西越发的粗大硬挺，直到有些含不住，佐助松口，改用舌尖细舔柱身，顺着暴起的青筋一路舔到铃口，用舌尖杵弄，用牙齿轻咬。时不时抬眼瞟鼬，发红的眼圈和极力忍耐的表情令佐助着实满意，正想再一次将鼬的火热整个吞入，却被抓住肩膀重新压回床上。  
“够了。”鼬的声音低沉沙哑，是被点燃情欲的标志。  
“我还是最喜欢你在床上的表情了，哥哥。”佐助不忘继续说着挑逗的话。  
鼬没理，准备去拿床头柜里的润滑剂，在要起身时被佐助拉住了手腕。  
“直接进来。”  
鼬挑眉，“你不是最怕疼了么？”  
“要你进来就进来，啰……”  
鼬握住他的大腿根一插到底，巨大的疼痛使佐助硬生生把“嗦”字吞了回去。  
“这就是你想要的？”看到佐助疼得紧闭眼睛，鼬再次细吻他的身体试图让他放松。  
“我想要你不和那女人结婚。”最初的疼痛过去后，佐助睁开眼，看着近在咫尺的脸，再一次想到了令他心痛的事。  
鼬没说话，只是凑过来和佐助接吻。  
“也许我现在就应该去杀了她。”  
“你知道你并不会这么做。”一吻结束，佐助的身体也基本适应了，鼬握住佐助的腰开始动起身体。  
鼬说的没错，他不会那么做，不会做有害于家族的事情，所以在最初听到这个消息的时候才会选择离开家。  
如果不能接受，就只能选择逃避。  
不过此时也不由得他过多的思考问题，鼬顶弄得他舒服至极，佐助已经开始情不自禁的摆起腰来配合。  
“啊……嗯……”  
“太久不做又变紧了。”  
佐助伸手搂住鼬的脖子坐起来，重力的作用使得进入更深了，两个人一起舒服的长叹一声。  
“你还真是……嗯……能一本正经的……嗯嗯……说出这样的话。”佐助被顶得已经无法顺畅的说出一句话。  
鼬开始加快冲刺，房间里回荡着臀肉的撞击声，彼此的喘息声，佐助的呻吟声。  
快感一层一层的叠加，佐助紧紧攀住鼬的肩膀，已然又到了高潮的边缘，鼬感觉到他内里的收缩，为了让两人同时达到高潮便伸手堵住了佐助的前端，不让佐助解放。  
下体厮磨间，鼬的性器一下一下的擦过他的敏感点，强烈的射精感开始折磨着佐助，生理性泪水开始止不住的流出来，头脑一片混乱。  
“哥哥……呜呜……哥哥……哥哥……”  
“我在的，佐助。”  
“你爱我么哥哥？”  
鼬舔吻着佐助脸上的泪水，“当然，我一直爱你。”  
无论平时多傲气多倔强，鼬明白，佐助的内心还是如此依赖他。  
而他用这份依赖将佐助束缚在身边，即便自私，他也会这么做。  
还有那份令他自己也在犹豫的婚约。  
光若消失，影子将如何存在。  
「Got me looking so crazy right now   
your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you’ll save me right now  
your kiss  
Got me hoping you’ll save me right now  
Lookin so crazy in love's  
Got me looking got me looking so   
crazy in love」  
最终两人同时达到了高潮。  
之后又变换着姿势做了好几次，直到佐助什么都射不出来才算结束。

佐助很明白他不会在第二天醒来时看到鼬，鼬必须独自离开这里，而为了防止他再次不知所踪，会安排其他人来接他回家。  
只是没想到是自己不喜欢的人。  
大蛇丸饶有兴致的看着一身吻痕的佐助，佐助很快便拽过棉被盖住身体。  
“等那位大小姐嫁过来后，你们两个还打算继续维持这种关系么？”  
“我现在心情还不错，最好不要惹我生气，不然……”原本刚刚似是闭目养神的佐助突然睁开眼睛， “连你一起杀。”  
锐利的杀气像是有形的剑刺过来。  
大蛇丸不再说什么，把手中的袋子放下，转身出了房门。  
“穿好衣服我们就走。”

所以，到底还是要回去么？佐助看着地上的纸袋发呆。

整个故事设定大概是：宇智波家是黑手党，本族的人只能选择两条道路，一条是对外代表，处理事务，另一条则是成为杀手，道路一旦选择是无法改变的。上一任首领，也就是兄弟俩的父亲宇智波富岳在佐助6岁的时候遭到暗杀，佐助为了给父亲报仇选择成为杀手，而鼬为了保护佐助，在家族竞争中成为首领。这段剧情的时间点是助助已经报完仇了，兄弟两人在一次什么原因下滚了床单于是一直维持着滚床单的传统【？？】然后这个参议院的主席想要和宇智波家联手搞些地下生意，如果宇智波家有了这个政治靠山在黑手党中的地位也会更稳固，家族的顾问参谋什么的都同意联姻，鼬还没有给出答复，佐助在执行任务的时候从目标人那里得知了这个消息，于是就嗯……  
至于最后尼桑会不会大小姐结婚，助助会不会回家，且听下回……  
并没有下回了嗯，这是个END。


End file.
